


Motivation

by JaneDavitt



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Hand Job, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Jack wants something - but there's no fun in just asking for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motivation

"It's not going to work, you know." The Doctor's chin thrust out, a confident, mocking smile on his face.

Jack's attention didn't waver from the board as his fingers curled gently around the tall figure of the queen, caressing it absent-mindedly.

"I can predict the outcome of any move you make. Counter it with a complexity your tiny human brain cannot begin to imagine."

"Looking forward to it, Doctor."

Rose snorted and applied a stripe of nail varnish to her fingernail.

The black queen swung and the white king --

"You're supposed to tip it over."

"When I concede defeat, yes." From the obdurate jut to the Doctor's lip, that wasn't going to be any time soon.

Jack sighed. "I can wait."

The Doctor glanced down at his lap and Jack's restless, remorseless hand. "You had to distract me to win. I hope you know that."

Rose rolled her eyes.

Jack grinned and sat back. "No. Turn it around. I had to play chess to distract you so that I could do that." He shrugged. "Chess isn't really my idea of fun."

The Doctor smiled.

"Nor mine. Boring." He picked up a pawn and twirled it slowly. "Best of three?"


End file.
